1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for cancelling noise and an electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As information and communication technologies and semiconductor technologies have been developed, various electronic devices have been developed into multimedia devices, for providing various multimedia services. For example, the electronic devices may provide various multimedia services such as a broadcasting service, a wireless Internet service, a camera service, and a music play service.
The electronic devices may include a driving body to satisfy the desires of the user. For example, the electronic device may include a zoom lens to improve quality of the camera service.
When the electronic device includes the driving body, there may be a problem in that Quality of Service (QoS) is degraded due to noise resulting from the driving of the driving body. For example, zooming in or out an image during video capture degrades audio quality of moving pictures because a zoom noise is introduced into its microphone as a result of the driving of the zoom lens.